


Is it the same for you? - Ereri Week

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 storie per 7 prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: Ereri Week  
> Prompt: Pining  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger  
> Pair: Eren/Levi, (Erwin/Levi)  
> Numero capitoli: 1/7  
> Generi: introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: canon verse, shonen ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 264

Eren Jaeger aveva sempre osservato da lontano il soldato più forte dell'umanità. Sin da quando era un ragazzino aveva vissuto nel mito che si era generato attorno a Levi, soldato di cui nessuno sapeva nulla, neppure il suo cognome.

Se aveva sempre desiderato entrare nella Legione Esplorativa, oltre che per un suo desiderio di uscire da quelle mura tra cui si sentiva un uccello ingabbiato, era anche per poter stare magari sotto agli ordini di Levi. Per lui Levi era sempre qualcosa a cui aspirare, come persona, come posizione nell'esercito.

Levi era il suo mito.

E poi si era reso conto che non era solo un idolo da emulare. Stando sempre più a contatto con il soldato, aveva iniziato a notare che voleva stare di più con lui. Che desiderava stare con lui _diversamente_.

Il rapporto mentore/allievo iniziava a stargli stretto. Si era accorto che aveva iniziato a desiderare un contatto diverso con l'uomo. Qualcosa di più personale. Qualcosa di più intimo.

Fare parte della sua squadra era stato un onore, anche se si rendeva conto che ne era membro solo perché così il capitano poteva controllarlo. Sapeva che per l'uomo era solo un ragazzino, che non lo avrebbe mai guardato nel modo in cui lui desiderava.

Il capitano non lo avrebbe mai guardato allo stesso modo in cui guardava il comandante. E ne era geloso. Voleva essere lui l'oggetto di quello sguardo carico di sentimento. Voleva essere lui l'oggetto della sua passione.

Voleva.

Ma alla fine era soltanto un ragazzino, un'arma forse, una speranza. Non un uomo che il capitano avrebbe mai guardato.

.

 


	2. Day 2: Summer Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Ereri Week  
> Prompt: Summer Job  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Eren/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 2/7  
> Generi: introspettivo, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai, Levi more like Aschenbach  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 372

Levi Ackerman viveva in un quartiere all'apparenza tranquillo. Casette indipendenti circondate da giardini curati. Vicini che rientravano nei suoi canoni di sopportabilità.

La tranquillità veniva spezzata quando il figlio dei Jaeger e quello dei Kirschtein avevano qualcosa per cui litigare, oppure – _ancora peggio_ – nei momenti in cui andavano d'accordo e passavano i pomeriggi nella piscina dei Kirschtein. E urlavano come se qualcuno li stesse sgozzando dall'altra parte della staccionata.

Quell'estate, Eren Jaeger era venuto a bussare alla sua porta una domenica mattina di fine giugno. Senza che lui gli chiedesse nulla, il ragazzo si era lanciato in una spiegazione di cui a lui non interessava nulla – _voleva comprarsi un motorino, ma suo padre non voleva comprarglielo se prima non se lo meritava, e aveva allora deciso di dimostrargli che i soldi se li poteva guadagnare da solo_ – e gli aveva detto che se aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli tagliasse il prato, lui era disponibile.

L'uomo stava quasi per rifiutare, ma poi un'idea sadica gli era balenata alla mente.

Poteva vendicarsi di tutti gli schiamazzi che disturbavano la quiete nel vicinato sottoponendo quel ragazzino a quella che sarebbe stata l'estate peggiore della sua vita, facendogli tagliare il prato e facendogli fare tutti quei lavoretti a cui lui non voleva dedicarsi. Soprattutto non nella calura estiva.

Non poteva immaginare che quella sarebbe stata anche l'estate peggiore della sua vita, fino a quando una mattina non era sceso in cucina che era quasi mezzogiorno e Eren era in giardino – stava già finendo di tagliare il prato – a petto nudo.

Mentalmente Levi si era schiaffeggiato. Non poteva seriamente star guardando un ragazzino _a quel modo_. Non poteva sul serio osservare il modo in cui i suoi muscoli appena accennati si flettevano. Oppure notare quanto il sudore sul suo corpo abbronzato potesse sembrare sensuale.

Eren era solo un ragazzino. C'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato; prima cosa fra tutte la differenza d'età.

Eppure non riusciva a spostarsi da quella finestra. Non poteva togliere gli occhi dal suo corpo.

E sapeva che gli avrebbe chiesto di occuparsi di qualsiasi lavoretto gli venisse in mente attorno alla manutenzione del suo giardino, se questo avrebbe tenuto quel ragazzino vicino a lui per tutta l'estate.

 


	3. Day 3: Catch Me/Caught in the Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Ereri Week  
> Prompt: Catch Me/Caught in the Act   
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Eren/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 3/7  
> Generi: erotico (per modo di dire), slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, yaoi  
> Rating: rosso  
> Numero parole: 334

Da qualche tempo Levi aveva deciso di fare il grane passo; chiedere al suo partner, molto più giovane di lui, di andare a vivere insieme. Sembrava che Eren non aspettasse altro che questa proposta. Non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte. Non ci aveva neppure riflettuto a lungo. Come glielo aveva proposto, Eren era già filato a fare i bagagli e ad organizzare il proprio trasloco.

Il ragazzo aveva deciso di trovarsi un lavoretto, nonostante andasse all'università e Levi gli avesse detto che non c'era problema per i soldi, guadagnava abbastanza per poterli mantenere entrambi, ma Eren su questo punto era irremovibile.

Quando Levi tornava dal lavoro la sera, Eren era già a casa. Di solito finiva di preparare la cena, oppure aspettava che il fattorino portasse la pizza che aveva ordinato perché era pigro.

Quella sera il loro appartamento era stranamente silenzioso. Il ragazzo non era uscito, perché le sue scarpe erano come al solito buttate all'ingresso e le chiavi erano sul mobiletto. Eppure tutto era buio. La cucina. Il soggiorno. Neppure la televisione era accesa. Tutto era avvolto nel silenzio e se ne stava seriamente preoccupando.

Aveva mosso qualche passo nell'appartamento, quando alle sue orecchie era giunto un suono soffocato, e non aveva alcun dubbio che provenisse dalla loro camera da letto.

Velocemente aveva raggiunto la porta socchiusa della camera, spalancandola e trovandosi di fronte una delle scene più erotiche che mai avesse visto.

Sdraiato sul letto. Le gambe aperte. Una mano che accarezzava i testicoli e l'altra il membro eretto. Era così concentrato che neppure si era accorto della porta aperta e dell'uomo che lo stava guardando.

E Levi aveva chiaramente percepito tutto il suo sangue affluire al suo inguine e risvegliare il suo sesso.

Poco gli importava se Eren lo avesse fatto apposta o – molto più probabilmente – per caso, ora voleva essere lui a toccarlo. Voleva essere lui a farlo venire.

Aveva raggiunto il letto, pensando che la cena avrebbe aspettato, e si sarebbe fatto bastare Eren.


	4. Day 4: Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Ereri Week  
> Prompt: Fireflies  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Eren/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 4/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, romantico  
> Avvertimenti: AU, continuazione dal day 2(?)  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 297

Levi Ackerman non si sarebbe mai aspettato di legare con il figlio degli Jaeger durante quell'estate in cui si occupava del suo giardino. Improvvisamente non gli dava neppure fastidio quando lo sentiva urlare con il figlio dei vicini mentre giocavano – _cercavano di annegarsi l'un l'altro_ \- in piscina. Avevano legato a tal punto che il ragazzo aveva iniziato a passare le serate da lui, seduti in veranda a sorseggiare del tè, caldo per lui e freddo per Eren.

L'estate stava finendo. Presto Eren avrebbe smesso di occuparsi del suo prato e le occasioni per vederlo sarebbero drasticamente diminuite.

Averlo attorno tutta l'estate non gli era dispiaciuto, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Ne andava del suo orgoglio.

“Levi?”

L'uomo si era girato verso il ragazzino, gli aveva detto di chiamarlo per nome e ora quasi si malediva visto quanto spesso Eren lo chiamasse.

“Quando inizierà la scuola, posso venire ogni tanto a trovarti? Posso tagliarti il prato la domenica mattina.”

“No, hai fatto un pessimo lavoro tutta l'estate.”

“Non è vero! Quelle rose le ho tagliate per sbaglio!”

“Puoi venire a prendere il tè, o se hai bisogno di un aiuto con gli studi.” Aveva sorseggiato dalla propria tazza, cercando di ignorare lo sguardo del ragazzo che gli stava perforando una tempia e il sorriso che si allargava sulle sue labbra e che poteva notare con la coda dell'occhio.

Eren si era sporto verso di lui e solo allora Levi si era voltato per guardarlo. Sorrideva. Aveva gli occhi sembravano brillare di luce propria.

Quando si era reso conto che stava per baciarlo, aveva di scatto voltato il viso, concentrandosi sul giardino, nonostante fosse buio.

Era una serata perfetta. Loro due in veranda. E le lucciole che illuminavano il buio, come tante piccole stelle terrestri.

 


	5. Day 5: Mythology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Ereri Week  
> Prompt: Mythology  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Eren/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 5/7  
> Generi: slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: canonverse, shonen ai  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 165

Levi non sapeva come comportarsi accanto al giovane soldato che aveva preso con sé. Aveva detto che se ne sarebbe occupato lui. Che lo avrebbe ucciso lui se fosse stato necessario.

E poi aveva parlato con Hanji. La scienziata _pazza_ gli aveva raccontato di miti di cui non aveva mai saputo nulla. Di titani che avevano popolato terra. Di titani che erano delle divinità primordiali.

Nella furia del ragazzo poteva scorgere qualcosa di primitivo, poteva vedere qualcosa che non era umano.

Lo guardava e avrebbe dovuto esserne ripugnato.

Invece, più lo guardava e più ne era affascinato. Non lo avrebbe ammesso tanto facilmente, ma c'era in lui qualcosa che lo faceva sembrare molto più umano di chiunque altro. Poteva trasformarsi in un mostro, poteva avere una furia distruttiva, ma aveva un cuore puro che aveva visto in pochissime persone. Tutti avevano le proprie tenebre, tranne Eren. Anche il mostro che albergava in lui era molto più umano di certi esseri umani. E questo lo affascinava.

 


	6. Day 6: Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Ereri Week  
> Prompt: Storm  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Eren/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 6/7  
> Generi: slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, yaoi  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 137

La tempesta li aveva colti alla sprovvista. In men che non si dica si erano ritrovati inzuppati fino alle ossa dalla pioggia torrenziale che non aveva ancora smesso di cadere.

Eren aveva riso non appena si erano rifugiati nel loro appartamento. Si era appoggiato con la schiena contro il muro e rideva mentre ascoltava il suo compagno lamentarsi della pioggia, del fatto che stavano sporcando la casa, del fatto che ormai aveva una certa età e la pioggia gli avrebbe fatto venire male alle ossa.

Eren continuava a ridere, anche mentre si stava avvicinando all'altro uomo. Aveva riso anche mentre le sue labbra incontravano quelle di Levi e questi protestava contro di esse.

Aveva ridacchiato anche mentre spingeva l'uomo contro la porta e i baci diventavano più passionali e le dita di Levi gli accarezzavano la nuca.


	7. Day 7: Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Ereri Week  
> Prompt: Soulmates  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger   
> Pair: Eren/Levi  
> Numero capitoli: 7/7  
> Generi: slice of life...?  
> Avvertimenti: AU, Omegaverse, Omega!Eren, Alpha!Levi  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 131

Eren odiava i momenti in cui il calore lo colpiva. La voglia che si impadroniva del suo corpo era qualcosa che non poteva sopportare. Non avere alcun potere sul proprio corpo era snervante. E il dolore provocato dall'erezione che non voleva saperne di sparire gli faceva venire voglia di piangere.

E solo perché Levi era ancora al lavoro. Perché quando quella mattina era uscito di casa non c'era ancora nessun sintomo del suo calore.

Voleva il suo _alpha_ , voleva la sua anima gemella subito. Voleva che Levi lo scopasse fino a quando il suo corpo non sarebbe stato privo di forza e la sua voglia appagata. Voleva il suo nodo. Voleva sentirlo venire in sé, riempirlo fino allo stremo.

Voleva solo che il suo _alpha_ si sbrigasse a tornare a casa.


End file.
